Dividers for organizing sheets of paper or display elements can include tabs that extend beyond the perimeter of the paper. The tabs generally include label indicia thereon to identify the divided section of the sheets of paper or display elements. Tabs have been known to be formed out of generally clear or transparent material and formed into pockets to insert a label having indicia thereon. Other known dividers have tabs made of clear, transparent or opaque material that include labels that may be attached by a pressure sensitive adhesive directly to the tab.
Dividers are often utilized in binders such as three ring binders or spiral binders and other types of folders or media assemblies. The dividers separate and visually label various sections of the sheets of paper or display elements to permit prompt access to any one of these sections.
However, the divider systems known have inherent deficiencies as there may be a limited use for the dividers and the apertures of a divider may become damaged. Further, numerous dividers may be needed for organizing sheets of paper. Therefore, there is a need for increased usability and versatility associated with dividers to allow for greater customization and user satisfaction. There is also a need for an improved divider system that increases the usability of dividers.